Never Trust A Funeral Wreath
by Roxius
Summary: Wrote this while half-asleep. A short YWP with Chrome and Bluebell, who are having a sleep-over apparently. I am still trying to get myself back into the game, but it's taking a while. Sorry. Shoujo ai. Yuri. Bluebell X Chrome.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: So...Bluebell becomes some sort of mermaid, huh? I was hoping it'd be something cooler... :/ LIKE A STURGEON!!

This is a very short YWP (Yaoi/Yuri-Without-Plot), so deal with it, please. I promise that longer, better stuff will come in the future.

* * *

"If I kissed you, Chrome Dokuro...would you hold it against me?"

A bright flush formed on Chrome's pale cheeks as she stared down at the shorter girl. "What did you s-say...?!"

"You know what I said," The tiny assassin known only as Bluebell snickered at Chrome's bewildered expression. The two girls were sitting alone in the bedroom, dressed in simple pajama wear. Bluebell was slowly running a small jeweled comb through her long, sky-blue locks of hair. Chrome nervously fondled with the rim of her pajama shirt, unsure of what to say next. She was not even entirely certain of how she ended up in this sort of precarious situation, either.

"If I kissed you right here and now," Bluebell repeated in a soft whisper, her hot breath brushing against Chrome's bare skin as she steadily leaned in, "You wouldn't hold it against me, would you?"

Chrome gasped upon feeling Bluebell's tiny hand land upon her right thigh. It was cold to the touch.

"Err...n-no...I guess not..." Chrome glanced towards the bedroom door, praying no one will walk in. Bluebell's eyes sparkled with childish delight.

"You sure?" The Funeral Wreath purred.

Chrome blushed even harder. "...Well...I..."

"Good!" Bluebell wasted no further time in pouncing upon the teenage girl, and their lips smashed together in a powerful embrace.

You know what I said," The tiny assassin known only as Bluebell snickered at Chrome's bewildered expression. The two girls were sitting alone in the bedroom, dressed in simple pajama wear. Bluebell was slowly running a small jeweled comb through her long, sky-blue locks of hair. Chrome nervously fondled with the rim of her pajama shirt, unsure of what to say next. She was not even entirely certain of how she ended up in this sort of precarious situation, either.

"If I kissed you right here and now," Bluebell repeated in a soft whisper, her hot breath brushing against Chrome's bare skin as she steadily leaned in, "You wouldn't hold it against me, would you?"

Chrome gasped upon feeling Bluebell's tiny hand land upon her right thigh. It was cold to the touch.

"Err...n-no...I guess not..." Chrome glanced towards the bedroom door, praying no one will walk in. Bluebell's eyes sparkled with childish delight.

"You sure?" The Funeral Wreath purred.

Chrome blushed even harder. "...Well...I...I mean, there's no harm in just a tiny, little, 1-second peck on the lips, I suppose..."

"Good!" Bluebell wasted no further time in pouncing upon the teenage girl, and their lips smashed together in a powerful embrace. Poor Chrome was sent tumbling backwards by the sudden force, and while in mid-kiss, rolled off the edge of the bed and fell to the floor. Bluebell fell along with her, yet the passion she was putting into the kiss only grew. The moment Chrome's teeth parted wide enough to make a suitable opening, Bluebell slipped her tongue in. The temperature in the room seemed to rise higher and higher with every passing second. The darker-haired of the two bluenettes squealed as Bluebell's hands tightly caressed her round butt cheeks.

"Ahh...ah...oooh..."

"My little Chrome-chan," Bluebell chortled sweetly, "I am gonna make a woman out of you..."

"Ahh...ahhhh...aooh!"

"Yum yum yum..."

"...KYAHH!!!"

That night, Chrome had her virginity stolen from her, and she learned (the hard way) to never trust any of the Funeral Wreaths...ever.

Of course, Tsuna and all of the others knew this far too well already, as they had also suffered the groping hands of the elder mafia members...


End file.
